The Dirty Mistresses Club
by sunshinebananas
Summary: A one shot, AU story. What if Meredith had left with Mark in 3x07?


The first meeting of the Dirty Mistress' Club wasn't much of a meeting. He'd mostly just hit on her, and then got punched in the face by Derek. And of course, looked incredibly hot stitching up his own face as they stood around deciding on his nickname. The second meeting went much more smoothly. She'd nearly left him there at the bar in Joe's that night, even went so far as to walk out the door. Maybe she'd had one too many, but something made her turn around, take his hand and leave with him that night. It was only supposed to be one time.

/

It was comforting, waking up next to someone. It was also comforting knowing who you woke up next to. He was handsome, she would give him that, she thought as she rolled over onto her side to gaze at him. He was also fun. She needed fun.

"Staring at someone while they sleep is kind of creepy, you know." He popped open one eye and grinned at her.

"I wasn't staring, I was looking." She caught a glimpse of the clock and jolted up. "Oh, God, I am going to be late! So so late!" She rushed around the room grabbing any clothes that looked like hers and shoving her hair into a ponytail.

He propped himself up on an elbow. "Relax, I'll get Bailey to let you off the hook."

"No! Breaking the rules! I told you, no one is going to know about this. I am not going to be the slutty intern who sleeps with all the attendings."

He caught her arm and stopped her frenzy. "Come back to bed."

_The face._ She couldn't resist the face. She shook her head, "Ah, rules! Stop it, now." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you later!" She called as she ran into the hallway before he could stop her.

/

There was a knock at his door, he had a feeling he knew who it was going to be. Sure enough, when he opened it, there she was. "They're having a baby." She breathed.

"They're having a baby." He repeated. And then she fell into his arms.

/

"Wait, so you've been sleeping with Sloan?" Cristina exclaimed. "Oh, that is not fair, you cannot have both McDreamy and McSteamy. What about the rest of us?"

"What about Burke?" Meredith said, amused.

"Oh, yeah, Mc-Leave-Me-At-The-Altar. That worked out well. And, by the way, how exactly did you keep this a secret for a year?!"

"Well unlike Derek, he actually let me go to his house. And he doesn't live with nosy co-workers."

"So is this a good thing? Are we happy about this?"

"We are."

/

He was a little amazed that she had stuck with him throughout the whole Sloan-baby ordeal. He knew he had gone a little crazy, and staying with him after adopting his own grandchild had been a lot to ask of her. But she did it anyway. And he loved her for it. He loved her more than he cared to admit, this crazy, whirlwind of a woman who drank too much tequila and kept her feelings bottled inside until they burst out.

/

At their wedding, she glimpsed Derek and Addison from across the dance floor. The four of them had long since made peace with each other, but it was nice to see the smile from her and nod from him. After all, she had them to thank for this day. If Addison hadn't shown up, Mark never would have. And she never would have slept with him. Ok, maybe she would have, but they never would have bonded over their mutually broken hearts. And for that, she would be forever grateful.

/

The day she was made an attending was the same day they had their first ultrasound. They brought home the picture and stuck it to the fridge in their brand new house. Now that Alex and Lexie were engaged, and they were married and expecting, they had decided it was time to find a place of their own. Meredith smiled and rested one hand on her still-flat belly. Soon there would be wedding pictures to put up, and after that, baby pictures.

A baby. She'd always known he wanted children of his own, almost more than anything. But until she found out she was going to be a mother, it was never something she had thought would ever be in the cards for her. And now…now she couldn't imagine anything else.

He came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "How's my favorite dirty mistress?"

"Mmm…" she leaned back into him, "You know, you're going to have to stop calling me that once the baby comes."

"Aw, but why?"

She spun around to face him. "Well first of all, while I might still be dirty, I am not a mistress. And would you want our child growing up talking like that?"

"Baby, our child is going to be a Sloan. He's going to be talking like that no matter what."

/


End file.
